


Once Burnt, Twice Shy?

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3X11 (Utopia), Bittersweet, F/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes nothing helps, not even remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Burnt, Twice Shy?

Time, I'd hoped,  
Would ease the pain  
That comes when people  
Speak your name  


My moth exists  
To find your flame;  
Burnt, I'll heal -  
Yet never the same.  



End file.
